mi vida era un fiasgo hasta que te conoci
by Rarea Uzuchiha
Summary: es romance y tragedia trata de como naruto a pesar de que a obtenido logros en su vida se siente vacion sin razon de vivir,tras tener varios problemas familiares y emociones encontradas decide asistir a un psicologo quien resulta ser sasuke un viejo conocido de la infancia el cual le hace sentir cosas estrañas,este fic tiene comedia romance y un poco de drama espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos soy rarea uzuchiha como ya saben he escrito varios fanfics pero por razones y motivos personales no los e podido continuar y me disculpo por eso e venido a dejarles esta historia que la verdad tenia tiempo que quería escribir,por motivos pesonales,enfin espero y les guste y perdón por hacerlos esperar con la s otras historias prometo ponerme un dia especifico de actualización,les agradesco a todos por los rewies que q leído son muy amables ,también les digo que si quieren hacerme sugerencias o comentarme algo entren a mi face naomi uzuchija les contestare con mucho gusto,también pueden seguirme en twitter naruto22_ naomiuzuchija ,bueno les dejo esta historia nos vemos!**

no les ha pasado en que llegan a un punto crucial en su vida donde no sabes si las decisiones que as tomado son las correctas, donde no sabes si el sistema de la sociedad te a atrapado y envuelto al grado de hacer lo que ella quiere, pues a mi si me paso, a mi a naruto uzumaki. últimamente me he cuestionado de mi forma de ser de mis decisiones en la vida a veces siento que me quedare calvo a mis 20 años de tanto pensar, pero los problemas en mi casa aumentan al grado de no saber que quiero en la vida

así es estaba en un punto crucial de no saber el porqué existo, todos los días me cuestionaba esto ,maldita sea! Quisiera un día regresar a la tranquilidad, como alguien puede vivir tan vacio, sin motivación alguna, sin esperanza, sin nada, sin duda alguna a simple vista tenia lo que todos quisieran, estaba estudiando leyes, la profesión perfecta, pero era eso lo que quería? Si lo es porque me siento tan vacio? Porque? Y ahí empezaba mi dilema

ahí es donde empieza mi dilema, mi tortura emocional, pero les contare como es que llegue a esta situación, les narrare desde mi época en secundaria, donde las preocupaciones van y vienen, donde lo único que interesa es divertirse, enamorarse, el primer beso, vaya que tiempos tan felices, que mal que todo eso se perdió, bueno en esas fechas todo era tranquilo tenía 12 años estaba en secundaria llevaba una semana de que entre a primer año , en mi casa todo en orden mías padres hermano, ap eto,.no les había dicho que tenía un hermano verdad, bueno así es un hermano, se llama konohamaru,y es 10 años menor que yo todos piensan que por esa diferencia de edades nos llevemos bien pero no, no es así

yo lo quiero como hermano demo...hay algo que no sé que es que me impide acercarme como un hermano a él, lo sé es un dilema, dilema? Creo que esa palabra se ha convertido en mi favorita pues sí ,si todo yo lo soy, bueno continuo narrando llevaba una semana en secundaria yo era algo tímido me apenaba hablar en público y hasta la fecha me aterra, recuerdo que en esa semana todos nos empezábamos a conocer tanto maestros como alumnos, perdón por mi torpeza les mencione que mi secundaria era de puros hombres, si no lo hice lo siento, pues si era de puros hombres ,pues mis papas no querían que me distrajera con novias y todo eso, asique esa es la razóname primaria fue mixta ,pero no tan marcada como los momentos que relatare, así es todos nos conocíamos apenas en esa semana a mi me toco sentarme hasta atrás, las bancas eran compartidas me toco con un chico agradable.

al principio algo serio pues apenas nos estábamos conociendo todos en el salón; el maestro entro a clases nos dio su programa de estudio su forma de evaluar y todo ; empezó a escribir en el pizarrón ;la verdad yo estaba atento pues no quería sacar malas notas en secundaria ya que contaba mucho para la preparatoria; en fin ;estaba escribiendo pero no veía muy bien el pizarrón ;le pregunte a mi compañero de asiento que si el veía bien ;él me contesto que no, desde ahí empezamos a platicar todo ese día y a llevarnos bien ;platicamos de gustos de música ;comida y anécdotas de la primaria ;como si fueran muchas; bueno entramos a al salón y fue cuando empezó mi tormento ;fue cuando por primera vez empecé a sentir las emociones de un adolecente; cuando empecé a ver lo que es la vida, porque digo esto; sencillo, se los diré. al entrar al salón observe a un chico un chico que estaba sentado en las bancas de enfrente, el me llamo la tención de algún modo era divertido casi no le tomaba importancia a la escuela ;pero eso no me importo; lo que no entendía es él porque me ponía así un chico; digo soy hombre no me debería de pasar esto; esto estaba bien? tendré algo raro? me pregunte; mis pensamientos no duraron mucho; pues al voltear a mi alrededor todos me observaban al parecer el maestro llevaba rato hablándome ; al darme cuenta me puse rojo; no puede ser me dije que vergüenza; la clase paso hasta llegar al fin del día ;llegue a mi casa deje mi mochila, mis padres me preguntaron que como me había ido ;les mencione que bien y que era una escuela excelente, todos ayudamos a mi mama a acomodar la mesa para comer después me fui a hacer mis deberes ,estaba entretenido con mi tarea hasta que llego mi hermano konohamaru  
k.-hey! Niño feo dame ese juguete

n.-estoy ocupado vete de aquí me desconcentra  
K.-quiero ese juguete dámelo!  
N.-te dije que te fueras konohamaru ,largo!  
en eso entran mis padres  
k.-que pasa naruto?  
mami! .-dice konohamaru  
K.-naruto que le hiciste a tu hermano  
N.-nada mama solo que estoy haciendo mi tarea y viene a interrumpir  
K.-Por dios naru que te costaba hacerle un favor a tu hermano; eres el mayor ;ya tienes 12 años y el dos no te cuesta nada ayudarlo  
N.-ya lose okasan pero estaba ocupado ;además no soy su niñero  
K.-Estas muy mal naruto, vamos konohamaru deja a tu hermano  
mi mama sale del cuarto molesta , la verdad como odiaba que defendiera a mi hermano por todo; me molestaba que creyera que todos le tenemos que hacer favores; es un niño de 2 años lo entiendo tengo que ayudarlo pero ,kuso si mi mama no interfiriera tanto tal vez nos llevaríamos mejor; tal vez me interesaría estar cerca de el  
la tarde paso ,ya había terminado los deberes estábamos por cenar cuando sonó el timbre de la casa  
yo iré!.-dije  
fui a la puerta cuando abrí vi algo que me dio escalofríos vi a sasuke uchiha; el me daba escalofríos sin duda alguna ;  
s.-oye dobe no me invitaras a pasar  
N.-nandayo! baka teme todavía que vienes de visita y dices tonterías  
S.-uh si fueras tan dobe  
N.-baka!  
mi mama al oír el alboroto se acerco  
K.-QUE PASA NARU  
s.-buenas noches señora  
K.- ouu sasuke pasa  
S.- gracias  
sasuke entro saludo a mis padres a mi hermanito también lo saludo revoloteándole los cabellos ;sin duda alguna no me agradaba ese tipo; les explico sasuke uchiha lo conozco des de hace tiempo sus padres son amigos de los míos el es 6 años más grande que yo; está en la universidad de konoha estudiando psicología; ja! como si fuera a ser gran psicólogo; a sí! continuo diciéndoles, sus padres vienen a menudo a la casa al parecer mis padres y sus padres se conocen desde el colegio y han durado en el vinculo de amistad ;así que a sasuke lo he visto tooooda! mi vida ; y la razón por la que me incomoda es porque una vez de pequeños jugábamos y por error cai encima de él y nos besamos yo tenía 10 y el 16 desde ese día me incomoda porque mi mente me traiciona y cuando lo veo se me viene a la mente ese recuerdo,

K.-sasuke que te trae por aquí a estas horas.-dice mi madre  
S.- perdón por molestarlos solo que mis padres salieron de viaje regresan mañana :pero mis llaves se me quedaron en la casa hoy que salí a la escuela, quisiera saber si me puedo quedar aquí?

M.-por supuesto sasuke, eres bien recibidas aquí.-dice minato con una sonrisa

N.-queeeeee!.-dije en mi mente, ese sujeto en nuestra casa por una noche que mal,

S.-gracias son muy amables

K.-bueno vamos a cenar, Naru-chan, trae un plato extra  
N.-eh?.-Sali de mi shock.- hai,hai

Todos nos acomodamos en la mesa para cenar era un cena exquisita, hecha entre mi papa y mi mama, era un bisté pequeño empanizado, y como postre una rica gelatina de fresa,

S.- gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosas, le ayudare con los platos

K.-no es necesario sasuke,

S.-claro que lo es señora kushina, en agradecimiento por dejarme quedarme esta noche

K.-que amable eres sasuke

Yo que veía toda la escena decidi retirarme ami cuarto,la verdad me desagradaba sasuke,con su amabilidad,ja! Que se la crea otro,esa amabilidad no es por nada,algo debe planear,hoy dormiré con llave por si acaso,kuso! Pero que digo,no creo que sasuke sea un acosador,o si? Maldita sea! mente deja de pensar idioteces,admeas no creo que se acuerde de ese beso y venga por otro jajajaja seria raro,y si es asi debo besar muuuy bien jajaja,pero que digo,mejor oire música,

Me puse mis audífonos subi un volumen alg elevado y tome uno de los cuadernos que tengo para diujar,porque por si no se los conte me encanta el dibujo, aunque me salen todos chuecos aun, pero estoy seguro que con practica mejorare.

Ai estaba yo oyendo música, dibujando, y de repente una imagen se me vino ala mente, aquel chico, si el de la escuela, de nuevo volvía a pensar el porque me sentía raro al verlo, porque?,la verdad ser adolecente no es sencillo, será que ese chico…me …gu..sta, pero soy un chico nombre puede gustar otro chico, o si?, todo esto me revolvía la mente sacudí la cabeza y me revolotee el cabello para soltar un suspiro, volteé a ver mi cuaderno y para mi sorpresa mi subconsciente me había jugado una broma, así es ,en mi cuaderno estaba escrito el nombre del chico, su nombre era rock lee, no era un chico agraciado pero su forma de ser despreocupada de la vida me llamaba la tensión, maldita sea! Me dije para mí, me quite mis audífonos y decidí buscar un borrador, en eso oi una voz que me irritaba.

S.-hey dobe, vaya vocabulario el tuyo, quien diría que yo bese alguna vez esa boca que hoy maldice en voz alta.

Volteé de inmediato al escuchar "bese", kuso, sin duda alguna lo recordaba, sasuke estaba recargado en la puerta, pero como abrió, acaso no le puse llave?,kuso no recuerdo,

N.-que quieres teme baka?.-pregunte tratando de disimular que no había escuchado lo anterior

S.-solo pase aver que hacias.-el entra en la habitación se para cerca de la cama y ve el cuaderno de naruto.-que es eto?.-dice serio,mientras sujeta el cuaderno

Sin duda alguna sasuke no conocía el termino de privacidad,

N.-no te incumbe teme!.-dije mientras le arrebate el cuaderno.

El algo molesto frunció el ceño y me miro seriamente

S.-deberia ir ala escuela a estudiar no a perder el tiempo haciendo dibujitos con nombres.-dijo molesto

N.-callate y largo de aquí!

S.-estabien me ire, dejare que te concentres dibujando cosas estúpidas!

Sijo para después salir de la habitación,después de que el salió camine rápido hacia la puerta para cerrarla con llave ahora si,que rayos sucede con ese teme me dije, acaso se enojo,jeje será?,mate naruto porque te pon e feliz que se enoje ¿?,kusoooo! Estoy loco,mejor me dormiré,mañana tengo que madrugar


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La noche paso rápidamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera acelerado a propósito, como si quisiera que algo interesante pasara,; el despertador sonó como de costumbre, al oírlo solo estire la mano desde mi cama y lo apague, tarde 20 minutos mas en la cama ,mientras daba vueltas y me despertaba bien, la verdad no tenía ganas de ir al colegio me sentía con muuuucho! sueño como para levantarme, hasta que algo me hizo reaccionar ,o más bien alguien,

S.-hey! Dobe.-toca la puerta fuertemente.-levántate tu mama me mando a llamarte para desayunar, dice que te apresures o llegaras tarde.-toco de nuevo

N.-ya oi! Kusooo!.-conteste molesto, porque tenía que ir él a levantarme, después de que conteste solo oí una risita burlona de sasuke como si disfrutara hacerme enojar, es un baka!,me levante de mi cama para dirigirme a mi ropero para sacar el uniforme y vestirme después de un rato ,baje para desayunar mi madre andaba apurada, más bien como torbellino preparando todo ,y también pude ver al teme baka ayudándole con esa cara de "yo no hago nada", como si yo le creyera, tal vez engañe a los demás pero a mí no, el es un baka!,después de desayunar me lave los dientes tome mi mochila y me subí al coche de mi padre para que me llevara como de costumbre, excepto que en él estaba sasuke,que mal me cae!,en fin ,para mi mala fortuna estábamos el y yo solos en el coche ya que mi padre todavía no subia porque le hacia falta acomodar unas cosas,yo estaba en el asiento del copitolo y sasuke atrás,durante ese rato no voltie a ver a sasuke ,la verdad me daba escalofríos,pero lo que si sentía era su mirada penetrante que por alguna razón extraña me ponía nervioso,

hey dobe.-me dijo,yo sin miralo le conteste que que quería

S.-porque tan callado.-dijo burlonamente,y con un tono extraño que me hizo sonrojar

N.-no te incumbe .-conteste serio,aun sin mirarlo

S.-en serio?.-se inclino hacia delante de su asiento hacercandoce hacia donde estaba quedando cerca de mi oído,yo solo me quede estatico,mientras apoyaba mis manos fuertemente en el asiento

S.-te vez algo nervioso.-rio en tono burlon ,yo segui sin voltiar,y solo cerre los ojos,pues esa cercanía me ponía nervioso y mas cuando me hablaba cerca del oído,porque podía sentir su respiración,su alinto caliente retumbando en mi oído,haciendo que me mordíera un labio,mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados,derrepente sentí que su mano sostenía mi mentón voltiando mi cara hacia la del el haciéndome sentir su aliento mas y mas cerca ,hasta que sentí sus calidos labios rosando los mios,el estaba a centímetros de besarme mas bien estaba a menos de eso solo que tenia que undir sus labios en los mios para que fuera un beso completo,pero algo corto ese momento,y ese fue mi padre quien se oyo salir de la casa apurado,lo cual hizo que sasuke reaccionara y se alejara yo estaba todo sonrojado,no podía creer que sasuke tratara de besarme, durante todo el camino mantuve la mirada baja,y no dije ni una palabra mientras que sasuke entablaba conversación con mi padre y debes en cuando sentía su mirada.

Pronto llegamos ami colegio ya que era la primera parada;tome mi mocila me despedi de mi padre y me baje de carro como si en el hubiera un moustro feroz que quería devorarme,al bajar me tope con mi compañero de asiento,el me saludo amigablemente al igual que yo,cuando voltie al auto para decirle adiós ami padre, pude ver la mirada matadora de sasuke hacia mi compañero,lo cual me dio miedo,y me puso a pensar en muchas cosas,sasuke celoso? Me lo creo,ignore la escena ,para seguir caminando y dirigirme al salón con mi compañero,porcierto el se llama chouji,es un gran sujeto,solo que siempre se la pasa comiendo y dejando migajas donde sea jeje,lo cual me causa algo de risa,bueno al y yo camibamos rumnbo a nuestro salon para acomodarnos en nuestros asientos y platicar mas agusto,el y yo ibamos con relajo diciendonos cosas chistosas mientras reiamos a carcajadas logrando que todos no miraran extraño,lo cual ami me daba igual,yo iba caminando sin fijarme en el camino cuanddo derrepente choque con alguien y cai al suelo,

lo siento.-se escucho,yo voltie para ver de donde provenia dicha voz,al voltiar me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida ,era nadamenos que rock lee el chico que me habia llamado la tension,

R.-estas bien.-me dijo tendiendome la mano para levantarme

yo sali de mi shock y le conteste con la mirada baja y sonrojado

N.-eto...si...gome por no fijarme

R.-no te preocupes,.-dijo con una sonrisa amable,mientras me ayudaba a levantarme,.soy rock lee pero me llaman lee

N.-soy naruto,,,naruto uzumaki.-le conteste con una sorisa

R.-tu estas en nuestro grupo no es asi

N,-eh?...eto..hai.-laverdad me habia sorprendiso que el lo supiera digo llevabamos dos dias de escuela era dificil ubicar a todos,sin duda alguna el me habia observado me dije ,demo,no lo creo talvez son iluciones mias digo yo no puedo gustarle a nadie,(ese era otro de mis problemas mi bajo autoestima,asi es ese maldito autoestima que me hacia sentirme la persona mas fea y torpe del mundo,por esa razon me irritaba mas cuando sasuke me llamaba dobe,ya que me hacia sentir mas torpe muy bien les continuo narrando lo que paso ese dia en mi vida)

R-te sientas a un costado mio verdad,me e dado cuenta seria dificil no notarte ,con esos reclamos que luego haces en voz alta cuando algo no te sale bien .-sonrio

N.-eh?.-me sorprendi al escuchar eso no podia ser si me a observado,no puede ser ,porque ,porque me siento asi porque me siento feliz y sonrojado,este chico me gusta? no lo se .-asi que me as escuchado.-sonrei

R.-je imposible no escucharte,oye y tu eres.-le pregunto ami compañero

C.-soy chouji,compañero de asiento de naruto

R.-aap hola chouji.-dijo sin darle tanta importancia

R.-bueno nos vemos ire ala cafeteria,antes de que suene el timbre

N.-ap eto sip adios lee.-dije entre tartamudeo

R.-adios naru-chan,.sonrio para despues irse

me quede enbobado viendo hacia donde el se habia dirijido haciendo que chouji sonriera y me dijiera

C.-oye naru,no sera que lee te gusta?

N.-eh¡ comodices eso chouji somos hombres eso no pasa .-diciendo esto me retire del lugar dejando a chouji y undiendome en mis pensamientos,esos pensamientos que me hacian revolotiar mi cabeza y quedar mas confundido al fina,ahora en mi mente estaba lee,no podia dejar de pensar en el,me emocionaba pensar que me habia notado y que talvez yo le gustaba,estaba emocionado pensando eso hasta que en mi mente entro sasuke ,sasuke uchiha,kusoooo! maldita ente traicionera te odio,porque sasuke se mete en mis pensamientos,sin duda alguna estaba loco,pero ,el beso de lamañana bueno el casi beso de la mañana me hace sentir raro,ha! que digo estoy mal ver tantas novelas con mama me hace mal ya noos las vere,lo malo esuqe luego me dice que quiere compartir tiempo madre,brrrr ya no vere novelas,

el timbre sono todos entramos a nuestros respectivos salones me sente en mi lugar correspondiente,saque mis libretas y libros,para enpezar a anotar,la primera clase era matematicas ,las odiaba no son mi fuerte,el maestro irika nos puso por parejas a trabajar,yo supuse que me tocaria con mi compañero chouji,demo esto no resulto de esa manera,

I.-naruto tu llevas buenas notas en matematicas asi ue te pedire que asesores a lee,deacuerdo

N.-eeee! demo

I.-acaso hay un problema con eso

N.-nop ninguno pero,,,esta bien

I.-muy bien ya que asigne los grupos les dejare esta actividad de clase y otra para que se reunan despues de la escuela deacuerdo

Alumnos.-haaaaaiii!

lee y yo estabamos resolviendo algunas ecuaciones,ms bien yo las estaba haciendo ya que el era pesimo y si le explicaba cada una nos tradariamos mucho y no terminariamos la actividad rapido,sin duda alguna las matematicas las detestaba pero por alguna razon eran mi fuerte en secundaria,ya que en la primaria era el peor de la clase,bueno prosigo,ambos estabamos realizando la actividad

R.-gome naru-chan,soy pesimo en esto

N.-no te preocupes lee hoy que nos reunamos te explicare con mas calma

R.-sera algo fantastico pasar la ttarde contigo,ya que todo tu eres interesante

N,.-eh?.-que acababa de decir ,no lo creia

R,.-dije algo malo?.-sonrio malisiosamente.-

yo no conteste solo lo miraba con un leve sonrojo en mi cara,lee se iba a hacercar para decirme algo pero el maestro llego a interrumpir

I.-ya terminaron?

N.-hai.-le dije,le entregue los ejercicios ,una vez entragados regresamos a nuestros lugares,yo seguia sonrojado y desconsertado por lo que lee me dijo,sin duda alguna yo le gustaba

C.-naruto,esta bien

N.-ap si chouji gracias

C.-naruto,,,escucha no quiero que me tomes a mal lo que te dire

N.-eh? de que se trata chouji

C.-escucha sera mejor que no te involucres mucho con lee e escuchado cosas no muy buenas de el

N-asi como que?

C.-primera que esta repitiendo año,eto...segundo que...a el le gusta jugar con los chicos

N.-que?

C.-asi es el elige alos chocos que le son utiles los enamora y cuando no le sirven los dessecha como objetos

N.-pues yo no creo que sea asi,ademas se porto amable conmigo,de seguro le tienen envidia por su forma de ser despreocupada

C.-yo solo digo lo que escuche ,pero por si acaso ten cuidado con el

al terminar de decir chouji esto me quede sin habla,me undi en mis pensamientos estaba en la clase copienado por inercia pero en realidad lo que me habia dicho chouji me habia puesto a pensar con mas claridad,sera que el ve en mi a alguien para utilizar,no creo que existan personas asi,osi,(ese era otro de mis defectos la inocencia,esa inocencia que los depredadores humanos aprovechan para sus ambisiones perversas y frias)

la hora de salida llego yo iba rumbo ala salida cuando lee se me acerco,

R.-hola naru,listo para el trabajo de matematicas.-sonrio alegrmente

N.-sip,algo.-le dije serio pues en mi cabeza aun revolotiaba lo que me habia dicho chouji

R.-te sucede algo

N,.-no nada lee,hay que hacer el trabajo lo mas rapido psible deacuerdo.-le dije serio,lo que desconserto a lee

le iba a decirme algo pero algo interrumpio algo que ami me dio escalofrios y algo de sorpresa ese algo omas bien algien era,sasuke,asi es sasuke que hacia ai no lo se se supones que se iba asu casa el dia de hoy,porque rayos estaba ai en mi escuela

S.-hoe dobe.-dijo como de costimbre

N.-que haces aqui sasuke?

S.-mis padres regresan en 6 dias asi que me quedae contigo

N.-eeeee! no que regresaban hoy?

S.-eso pense yo pero me hablaron hace unato par decime esto

S.-eh.-voltio asia donde estaba lee.-quien es este sejudo.-

N.-nandayo sasuke no insultes amis compañeros

R.-tranquilo naruto.-dijo lee tocandome el hombro lo cual hizo que sasuke lo mirara con una mirada inquisidora

R.-soy lee amigo de naru

narracion sasuke

naru este tipo le dijo naru acaso al dobe,que confiansitas con naruto,no lleva ni una semana y ya ai buitres cerca de el,tendre que venir por el todos los dias,

n.-ya lee no le hagas caso en un rato llegara mi padre a buscarnos

S.-a buscarnos?

N.-si lee viene con nosotros ,tenemos un trabajo que hacer

S.-si claro,oye cejudo,como dices que te lamas?

R.-lee...rock lee

S.-rock lee e.-se quedo pensativo

sin duda alguna sasuke sabia algo,sera que el tambien a escuchado los rumores imposible

narracion sasuke

asi que rock lee sin duda alguna este sujeto es del que todos hablan,si se atre a tocar a naru o a utilizarlo lo destrozare,ahora sin duda alguno vijilare a este sujeto,aunque naru se niegue,despues de todo sus padres confian en mi y me an encargado que cuide de el,aparte de que el ,el es solo mio y de nadie mas ,solo espero a que crezca un poco para decircelo para poder tenerlo cerca de mi,por lo tanto no dejare que nadie le haga daño

narracion naruto

y ai estabamos los tres eperando ami padre,me parecian eternos los minustos debido a que sasuke no dejaba de ver a lee con una mirada matadora,aparte de que por alguna razon decidio pararce en medio de mi y de lee,lo cual me extrsñaba,sin duda algun estas escenas me incomodaban,y asi estuve hasta que alo lejos visualise el el carro de mi padre,alfinnnn me dije,ya no tendre que estar en esta situacion incomoda.

**hola soy rarea hasta aqui les dejo este capitulo prometo actualizar pronto espero y les haya gustado**


End file.
